Bakt's Appearance
by GozenXenon
Summary: The Z Fighters have another Hater and Enemy to face. Will they come out victorious or die in shame!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

"I'm home Chi-Chi." Dad said as he walked through the door. I peered around the kitchen door and saw him. Goku, my father. "NOW YOUR HOME?!" mom screamed from the stove. "Well, I would've been home sooner but Bulma needed help." He said walking into the kitchen. I looked up at him. "Hey Gozen." Dad crouched down and smiled at me. I jumped on his shoulder then he stood. "Whoa dad, be short again." He chuckled putting me down and said, "Wanna go play?" "No Goku. You're going to the store and not playing until you get some food... AND A DRIVERS LICENSE!" mom said angrily. "But mom I wanna see Bulla." I said shyly. Mostly scared. "Fine, Goku take Gozen to Bulma's house then go to the store." She said putting some rice in a pot. "Come on son. We'll fly." "Don't drop me." I said jumping on his back. He walked outside then took off. We arrived in about three minutes. Outside was Bulla, Vegeta, and Bulma. Dad dropped me off then flew to town. I waved at Vegeta and Bulma. Bulma waved in return but Vegeta just nodded and took off towards The Lookout. "How are you Gozen?" Bulma asked setting a tray of lemonade on a table. "Good Mrs. Bulma." I replied respectfully like mom told me to be. "That's good now come away from the road." She responded in a worried tone. I walked over to Bulla and sat down. "Wanna play cards Gozen?" She asked. I nodded. "Well I get to go first since I'm four and your five. And because I'm a lady." She said sternly. "Ok Bulla lets just play." We played for about five minutes before my dad was back. "Lets go son." "Aww but Dad. I just started playing." I put the saddest look on my face possibly but to be honest I was glad to leave. Bulla kept making up rules on how to do this and that. "Would you rather Chi-chi yell at you?" He had a good point.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" everyone shouted. Today was my fifteenth birthday. The whole gang was here. Normally I would've asked for gifts but this year I didn't. Although I still got black and red Saiyan Armor. "Now, Gozen, since you have a learners permit you can drive me to and from the store!" Mom said delightfully. Everyone's eyes went wide doing the hush and slit throat signs for me to be quiet. I shook my head and went with my gut,"Mom... I failed my drivers ed class... heh heh..." I started to feel really really nervous as her smile died faster than an Arcosian charging a DeathBall. I now feared the worst for me. But I acted brave. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" she shouted. "I failed my drivers ed class so I will stay part of the gang and non-lame. Unlike Gohan." I finished with a smile. "Hey!" Gohan replied trying not to smile. "You know you are-" "Dead!" I was cut off by hoarse voice. I turned to see a green humanoid with a tail. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. "First off yes I'm from hell. But I'm your worst enemy. Your biggest fears. I'm your downfall." I smirked and said, "Guys... LETS GET'EM!" All of us dashed at him. Tien got there first only to get blasted down. Then I got there. I kicked at him and he dodged kicking me downwards. Vegeta and Gohan landed next to me. "Guys... fuse now." Goten and Trunks fused with a smile. Vegeta and my father also fused. That left me and Gohan. I smiled but was kicked in the cheek towards a tree before I could say anything about a fusion. I looked to see him shooting Death Beams at the androids but to no success. "Wow Cell... I thought you only hated Saiyans." I said kinda confused-ish. "How dare you compare me to that weakling?! I am BAKT! I am far stronger than anyone you have fought before!" "Please, do go on about how stupid you are." "I am not stupid you Saiyan RAT! NOW D-" Bakt was cut off by Gotenks and Gogeta chopping into his neck and spine. Bakt looked around. "Two years before I return to destroy you all. TWO! YEARS!" And with that he teleported off. Off being right behind Gohan with his tail in Gohan's back. I stared in horror as my brother was absorbed. Now Bakt's power increased a lot. "Two years. GAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA!" His maniacal laugh echoed even after he disappeared


End file.
